Sore Loser
by kmaaser1207
Summary: "I win again," Harry smiled smugly as he finished tallying up the scores. They had been playing for hours now and Draco still hadn't won.  "What? Again?" Draco pouted, "This is not fair! I can never win this game! I hate you!"


**Title:** Sore Loser

**Summary:** "I win again," Harry smiled smugly as he finished tallying up the scores. They had been playing for hours now and Draco still hadn't won.  
>"What? Again?" Draco pouted, "This is not fair! I can never win this game! I hate you!"<p>

**Disclaimer:** Obviously I don't own Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy or anything involved with Harry Potter. I didn't come up with the game Rummy 500 etc.

**Inspiration:** Loosing many times to my mom and dad playing this game…

**Side note:** Sorry that I kept switching between Potter and Harry… I just thought sometimes one name fit better than the other.  
>Also I don't know my characters may be a little OOC? Is that the right one? I don't know… Little further down in life and still Wizarding World but not mentioned much… I'm not going to lie but I'm not a writer so sorry if it's bad… There is not a clear reason as to why they decide to have sex and stop hating each other. Again, I mist not lie, the sex scene may be a little weak… But hop you enjoy the story!<p>

* * *

><p><span>Sore Loser<span>

Harry and Draco were taking a vacation somewhere in Ireland in the mountains. It was in a little cabin that Harry had wanted to vacation at for a while now. Draco, being the ever-generous person he was, decided to treat Harry and ask him to come along with him. Of course taking Potter wasn't his idea.

Pansy, Blaise, and him had been planning a fun little get away for their holiday break and Harry overheard them commenting about it at work and Pansy offered him to come along. Draco was a little surprised when Potter said he would come. Draco had wondered why Pansy had invited him. She couldn't have known about his little crush…

He had been pretty nice to Potter over the years but didn't think it necessary to invite him on this vacation. He thought Potter would be more focused getting the Head Auror position. Draco wanted that position as well but first needed a vacation.

The night before they were about to leave, Pansy had canceled because her grandmother was sick and she felt the need to go and visit her. Blaise also canceled last minute as well because his mum was taking him to Paris, not that he hadn't been there before, for some mother-son bonding. That left Harry and Draco being the only two going. Draco wasn't going to lie, he did want to go on this trip but he didn't want to be stuck going on this trip with Potter. Being in a small cabin with Potter for a week and a half did not sound too appealing to Draco or Harry when Draco told him they were the only two going. Draco just didn't want to let say or do something he'd regret.

When they reached the cabin, which was in the middle of nowhere, they sat exhaustedly on the couch. Taking a trip like this can really put someone out.

When they felt up to it they looked around the cabin. The cabin was small since Draco called the resort back and said there were only going to be two people going now. He didn't want to pay for extra space that they didn't need but now he wished he kind of had. There was a small kitchen right as you walked in. It was old. Right next to the kitchen there was the small kitchen table with two chairs across from each other and beyond that was small sitting area. It consisted of a loveseat and an armchair. There was an enclosed balcony but both men knew it was obviously too cold to go and stand out there for too long. Next to the balcony doors on the inside was a small gas fireplace. It overall looked like a cozy place.

Right next to the loveseat there was a small coffee table and the archway into the rooms. There were three doors. The door directly across from the archway was a small closet, which had some towels, an extra blanket and pillow, and some cleaning supplies. The door to right of the closet was the bathroom. It was small but it was useable. There was the shower on the right when you walked in and beyond that was the toilet and the sink and mirror. The room to the left of the closet was the bedroom. To both men's surprises there was only one bed. It was a king size bed but still it was only one bed. Both men looked at each other as to say that neither was going to sleep on the couch. But in the end they ended up sharing the bed. One would sleep in it one night and the other the next night.

After a few days they had gone by, they had done almost everything on a list they had made together. Neither would admit it but they had a fun time with the things they had planned to do.

They went skiing the first day. Draco amused Harry because he could absolutely not stand up. He kept wobbling from side to side and he fell a few times in the process. This all happened before they started going down hill. When they started going down hill, Draco did somewhat better. He swayed from side to side and almost hit some people on the way but he managed to get himself to the bottom. When he reached the bottom he refused to go up and try again.

The next day, they went into the village. There happen to be a parade going on so they watched that despite the frigid weather. It was fun and entertaining. There was food and music. People were very lively and the town was decorated in many colors. They stayed the whole day their enjoying themselves. They did at one point find themselves huddling close together to keep warm and they awkwardly blushed and separated. That is when they did go off on their own to explore a little more into the town but met at someplace for dinner. Harry insisted on paying but Draco wouldn't have it. Even if they were on vacation, Potter was Draco's guest. Draco was taught to always treat the guest no matter who it was.

The next day they went into another village with many little shops. Both wanted to go into different shops so they split up again and met for lunch. Draco had many bags and could not just Apparate them back to the cabin since they were not in wizard territory. Harry on the other hand, had only a handful of bags. They sat in the little restaurant. It was good, again Draco paid for lunch and later dinner.

They did many other things as well like go to some historic parts of Ireland and explored the pubs and what not.

They had a relatively easy time finishing the list with little difficulty because they didn't argue and did one thing after the other. When they had finally run out of things to do that is when Potter had suggested they play this muggle game called Rummy 500.

Harry pulled out a fresh never used deck of cards and shuffled them four or five times. Then he dealt out seven cards to them each and placed the deck between them. He flipped over the top card and told Draco to start.

"You idiot, you have to teach me how to play first," Draco snarled.

"Oh right," Harry blushed, "Well you can either take a card from the deck and then discard one or take one from here but only if you can make a run, and if you needed a seven and there were 4 cards on top of that then you'd have to pick them all up, make your run and then discard one. Face cards are worth ten and aces on top are worth fifteen and on bottom they are worth five. A ten is worth ten and a two through nine is worth 5. To make a run you have to at least have three cards to put down. Three or four of a kind or a series of like two, three, four all of spades. The goal is to get to five hundred points first."

Draco snorted at Potter's lack of knowing how to properly give instructions. He was left quite confused but he didn't ask any questions. He thought he knew enough to beat Potter with this game he never heard of.

The first few rounds he was in the lead. But soon Potter had caught up and took the lead and eventually won.

Draco demanded they play again and that this time he shuffled. He did and in the end Potter still won. They played many games where Draco had come close to winning but never did.

"I win again," Harry smiled smugly as he finished tallying up the scores. They had been playing for hours now and Draco still hadn't won.

"What? Again?" Draco pouted, "This is not fair! I can never win this game! I hate you!"

Harry chuckled softly to himself as he gathered the cards up, including the ones Draco had thrown to the floor in haste or being mad from losing, "You're not _really_ upset are you?"

Taking one look at the man's face Harry knew that Draco was indeed upset. His brow was furrowed. His eyes focused on the deck of cards that lay on the table and his lips were pouting. His nose scrunched up a little in the process.

"Well you never really have played any muggle games before, so you shouldn't really care," Harry shrugged. He put the cards back into the box and crumpled up the sheet of paper they had written the scores on. He threw it at the trashcan from where he was sitting and it hit the rim of the can and went in. Harry then got up out of his chair and went to the couch that was near the kitchen table.

"Come back here! I want to play again!" Draco demanded.

"Maybe tomorrow Malfoy, I'm tired," Harry yawned

"Potter, it's not like I can win. One more," He pleaded. Draco would deny sounding like he was begging. He would say that it had just been a needy suggestion, because Malfoy's certainly did not beg or anything similar to it.

"No Malfoy," Harry said leaning his head back and closing his eyes. Draco watched as shadows from the fire dance on Potter's face before he made his next move.

Draco pouted. He went over and sat down next to Harry still pouting.

"Malfoy. Pouting isn't going to get you anywhere," Harry said still with his eyes closed.

Draco stopped pouting. "Why won't you play again?"

"Because I'm tired and you're a sore loser at this game."

"I am not! I just… got frustrated and threw the cards down in haste… After this game you can go to sleep," Draco suggested nudging Harry's shoulder.

"Draco, just accept the fact that I'm better than you at some things. You can't be best at everything," Harry said and then paused. Draco also paused and looked at the brunet.

"You said…" Draco started, "Why?"

"Why not?" Harry countered lamely.

"You never call me by my first name. We are not on a first name basis yet," Draco said eyeing Potter next to him.

"Well I thought we were trying to get past all this informality," Harry said finally turning toward Draco with his verdant green orbs.

Draco couldn't lie, Harry had magnificent eyes that were piercing yet welcoming.

"I guess so, Potter," Draco smirked.

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Harry," Draco started which won the attention of the brunet, "one more game."

Harry rolled his eyes again, "whatever, go set it up." Harry cracked. Draco would like to think it was all because he decided to use Harry's first name. Draco would not admit to the brunet but he liked how he said Harry's name.

This time Draco decided he wanted to keep score, just to make sure Harry hadn't added on any points to his score. He hadn't. Harry had really beat Draco all those times, including this last game.

"There, I win. Time to go to sleep," Harry said slightly irritable and got up from the table and went to the bedroom. Tonight was Harry's night to sleep there.

Draco pouted and unconsciously also went into the bedroom. He was not prepared for what he saw. Harry was in the midst of getting ready for bed and only had on some green boxers. When Draco entered the he was faced with Harry's back. It looked just about the same as it had when they were in Hogwarts, not that he admired the former Gryffindor in the locker rooms or anything. Nice, toned, and sun kissed even though summer was long gone.

Draco had been staring a second too long and when he snapped back into reality, Harry was giving him a weird face.

"What?"

Harry chuckled, "I said, did you forget something?"

"Oh um no," Draco said. He could tell his face a light shade of pink.

"Ok then, do you need something? Besides asking me to play another round of Rummy?" Harry had a hint of amusement in his voice.

Draco paused for a moment, "Yeah, I need my… pajamas!" He said rushed before he hurriedly rushed over to the dresser. He mentally thanked himself for leaving one pair in there. Once he had them he rushed back to the door and mumbled a goodnight, which he hoped Harry had not heard.

* * *

><p>Draco woke up early to cook both of them breakfast for once, nothing special in his mind, after he took his shower and got dressed. He had made French toast, coffee, sunny side up eggs, bacon, pancakes, pretty much anything you would see at a Hogwarts' breakfast feast.<p>

Harry emerged from the room and gawked at the food in front of him. There was so much food. Draco took notice to how the brunet looked. He now had on a grey muscle tank top and his hair looked as it always had, a mess. Whenever he saw the brunet's hair he always wondered if he ever heard of a brush or a comb.

"Draco… did you make all this?" Harry asked stunned.

Draco nodded as he sat down at the table. "Well we're not letting this food go to waste, so let's eat."

Harry didn't object. Draco used a spell the held all the food in midair because there was not enough room for all that food to fit on given table and counter space.

They ate in silence, which was ok for them both; there really wasn't much to say. Draco swore he heard Harry mutter a 'thank you' but he wasn't sure.

After breakfast was done. Draco used a non-verbal spell to magically clean all the dishes and put away the leftovers. Technically they were not to use magic outside the Wizarding World but come on, they were in the middle of nowhere.

The next few days went by smooth. They hardly left the little cabin and they mainly stayed and played Rummy, which Harry still continued to dominate.

"Fuck you, Potter!" Draco said angrily in response to loosing yet another game of Rummy.

"Not on first name basis anymore, Draco?" Harry teased as he shuffled again.

Draco was determined to win this time, but he said that before every game they started and he never won.

"Draco stop being such a sore loser."

"I am _not_ a sore loser!" Draco protested.

"So what is yelling at me and throwing the cards on the ground then?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

"I was just… frustrated…" Draco said as calmly as he could. Harry rolled his eyes playfully in response.

They continued to play well into the afternoon, which turned into night and Harry still won every game. Draco was dumbfounded by how he couldn't win. He was not angry with Harry, just very, very frustrated.

"I give up!" Draco said throwing his hands up in the air. He abruptly stood up and went to the bedroom and lay down. He took several deep breaths before he heard the door open.

"Come on Draco, it's not my fault you're still a sore loser," Harry laughed.

Draco rolled his eyes. Harry came to sit at the edge of the bed next to Draco.

"Accio cards," Harry muttered as a deck of cards flew into his hand.

"I don't want to play, Potter," Draco grumbled as he rolled over and away from the brunet.

"Oh come on. The past few days you practically begged me to keep playing," Harry stated.

"Malfoy's don't beg," Draco sneered.

"Right… Well is there something you'd like to do?" Harry asked calmly as he set the cards down next to him.

"I'm going to get the Head Auror position," Draco said randomly.

"Oh are you now?" Harry asked amused and cocked an eyebrow up at that bold statement.

"Yes, I am," Draco, said more confidently. He sat up to face the brunet.

"What makes you think that?"

"I'm better than you."

"Not in all ways."

"Maybe not at cards… but I can do almost anything else better than you."

"Oh Malfoy. Always so cocky." Harry shook his head.

"At least I have a cock, Potter! You're always such a pansy! It wouldn't surprise me if yours shriveled up," Draco spat.

"Oh is that so? I do to have a cock and mine is most defiantly bigger and better than yours!" Harry yelled.

"This is all talk. There is no proof so I don't have to believe you."

"Want proof?" Harry asked standing up and putting his hands on the waistband of his pants.

"I'll save you the embarrassment and keep this a secret," Draco snickered.

Harry undid his pants and pulled them down along with his underwear. There before Draco's eyes was a quite impressive non-erect cock. It wasn't huge but it certainly was a little larger than the average cock. Draco was quite shocked and a little awestruck.

"Does your dick measure up to your big ego, Draco?" Harry purred.

For a moment Draco felt self-conscious of his body but those thoughts were quickly pushed out of his head. Before he even knew what he was doing, he had his pants and briefs half way down. _No turning back now_, he thought to himself as he let his clothes fall to the ground.

Now it was Harry's turn to be a little taken aback. Draco's cock was just about the same size as Harry's and it was also not erect.

Neither man would admit it, but both were a little turned on by the other. They stood awkwardly for while just taking quick glances at the other man's area.

Draco didn't know what came over him but he found himself moving towards Potter and kneeling before his cock. His hands seemed to move on their own as they carefully took hold of the object in front of him.

He heard Harry gasp as he felt the contact of skin to skin. Draco was getting hornier as the seconds flew by. He felt his own cock twitch and grow more erect.

He started off slowly. Rubbing his hand over the head and occasionally rubbing his thump over the slit. Harry tried to suppress his gasps and groans of pleasure but was unsuccessful.

Draco liked the feeling of feeling Harry's cock growing erect in his hands and begin to release a few drops of precum. Draco quickly wiped them away.

Draco didn't know what had urged him into doing this but somehow it had felt right and he couldn't stop now. Not that he would admit it, but he had often fantasized about his old, and still current, crush doing sexual deeds.

Draco then took his hand and slid it fully down the other man's length and paused to look up at the brunet. The brunet had his eyes clenched shut. When he finally opened them to back down at Draco, he was at a loss of words.

Taking this as a good sign Draco continued to move his hand up and down the man's length. After a few times of pumping, he finally decided to take a risk and taste the other man. He started by licking the head and swirling his tongue around the slit. He next moved his mouth to one side licked it all the way down to the base. He felt the other man shiver. He went back up to the top and repeated the same procedure on the other side.

He came back to the head and put his lips to it. Ghosting a few hot breaths over the head, then without a second thought he put it in his mouth. He heard Harry gasp then groan in pleasure.

He didn't know what to do so he swirled his tongue over the slit and all around the head. With some encouragement from Harry, he started to take him in more.

Harry had tangled his hands in Draco's perfect silky blonde locks and gently pushed and pulled Draco's head back and forth until the blonde found his own rhythm.

Draco had certainly given many blowjobs before and had perfected the art quite well. It took him a moment to connect to that knowledge but once he did, he was on a roll.

He sucked hard and swirled his tongue around the other man. He occasionally, ever so lightly, grazed his teeth up and down the length at random intervals. He had at some point brought his hand up to fondle the other man's balls. First in a childish tickle and then in a more intense massaging way.

Harry was in heaven. His head was thrown back and his eyes were practically rolling back into his head as Draco sucked him off like no one had done before. Harry thought his legs might buckle from how well Draco was doing but he had somehow managed to stay standing. Harry moaned louder as Draco took him in deeper and deeper with each bob of his head.

Harry was surely not going to last much longer especially when Draco started to play with his balls.

Harry clenched his teeth and without warning released into Draco's mouth.

With that Harry fell to his knees and rested his head on Draco's shoulder. When finally he had regained enough of his composure he looked up at Draco to find him licking his lips.

"I can return the favor…" Harry said awkwardly but regretted it as soon as he said it. He could not give nearly as good of a head as Draco had.

"No need."

Harry looked down to see the man's hand covered in his cum. Harry now wanted to taste Draco. Harry carefully took the hand and took each digit into his mouth.

Now it was Draco's turn to moan a little.

Harry slowly slid the finger into his mouth. One the finger was fully in his mouth, he swirled his tongue in a full circle around the digit. He repeated this to all five digits. Once he was done they both stared at each other.

Finally after a long while of silence Harry spoke, "How did we end up like this?"

Draco's face flushed, "I don't know…" He looked away from Harry's eyes.

Harry slowly grabbed Draco's jaw and turned his face to make Draco look at him. Harry stared at him then smiled. He then leaned in and kissed Draco.

The kiss sent sparks through both men. Draco felt a jolt of electricity go throughout his body. The kiss was passionate and needy and intense but delicate. It was perfect.

The two men then battled out for dominance with their tongues. Harry was no match for Draco so Draco easily won and felt his tongue around the other man's mouth.

Finally they pulled apart so they could breathe. They were sitting almost naked on the ground in front of the bed just looking at each other.

"We've disliked each other for almost our whole lives but here we are…" Harry said looking at Draco.

"I never dislike you," Draco whispered.

"Neither have I," Harry confessed also in a whisper. Harry spoke more loudly for his next question, "What are doing now? What are we trying to prove?"

"That we don't hate each other," Draco replied, "and that I'm better than you besides at cards." Draco smirked.

Harry let out a small chuckle. "Let's move this to someplace more comfortable," Harry said gesturing to the unused bed next to them.

Draco smiled a real smile at Harry for the first time, "I'd like that."

Harry stood up and offered a hand to Draco. Draco accepted and they moved to the bed. They discarded whatever other clothing items they were wearing. Harry threw down deck of cards and his glasses.

Draco took control and pushed Harry down on his back.

"I'm going to make you scream my name," Draco assured Harry before diving in for a hungry kiss.

Harry's hands roamed all over Draco's back and then reached his arse and gave it a firm squeeze. Draco felt his cock spring back to life.

While Harry's hands roamed Draco's body, Draco kissed Harry along his jaw line and down his neck. Next he stopped and rested his forehead on Harry's to let Harry know what he was going to do.

He lowered himself so he could take care of Harry. He started by slipping one finger into his mouth and sufficiently covering it in saliva. Next he slowly circled Harry's entrance with his finger. He felt Harry clench from the sensation.

Before he started he looked up at Harry who gave him a little nod. He then slowly pushed his finger into the tight hole. Harry winced a little but slowly relaxed. He then took out his finger and put two into his mouth. After coating them in saliva he pushed one back in. Slowly he added the second finger. Harry clenched the bed sheets. After he lessened his grip on them, Draco moved his fingers in and out. He increased his speed a little. He searched for Harry's prostate and when he found it he repeatedly kept hitting it.

Harry was already moaning with pleasure. After stretching the brunet Draco thought he was ready. Draco said lubrication spell and then lined himself up with Harry's entrance. Again he waited for a nod from Harry before he started to enter.

The brunet was tight and his heat was very warm. Draco could see Harry clenching the sheets again and his knuckles were turning white. Draco thought Harry wasn't a virgin but he wasn't sure.

Once completely inside Harry he took a moment. Harry's heat felt incredible around his cock.

Draco then started moving. Slowly at but then slowly accelerated to a faster speed.

There were no words exchanged between them besides Harry's moans, which were becoming louder as Draco increased his speed. Once he found a good speed he searched for Harry's prostate. Finding it was not too hard a challenge. Once he succeeded he looked up at Harry, not slowing his pace.

Harry was withering under Draco. His head was back and his eyes were rolling back into his head already. Draco leaned up to give Harry a comforting kiss. It turned into a heated passionate kiss.

"Soon," Draco whispered huskily into Harry's ear.

Almost by instinct, Harry started to pump his hard erection.

Soon after Draco's thrusts became erratic and he knew he couldn't hold back much longer.

"DRACO!" Harry screamed as he came in his hand.

Harry clenched around Draco. It was almost too much for Draco. Seeing Harry fall apart under him and clenching around him. A few thrusts later he came inside Harry.

Then he fell against the man. They rested like that taking deep breaths as they regained themselves.

Draco pulled out of Harry and lay next to him. He then pulled the covers over them. He whispered a cleaning charm. Harry cuddled up next to Draco, resting his head right under Draco's chin. Draco wrapped an arm around Harry. Neither spoke as they slowly drifted between sleep and consciousness.

"This doesn't mean that I'm going to go easy on you when we fight for the Head Auror position," Draco said sleepily. He absentmindedly drew circles on Harry's back.

"Well as long as you don't act like a sore loser when _I_ get the Hear Auror position…" Harry said confidently.

"Oh, fuck you," Draco snorted.

"That's your job, future assistant Auror."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry, I'm not too good of a writer and I'm not very good at endings… This story is probably a little longer than it needs to be but oh well. I'm actually pretty proud for finishing this story at least. I normally start stories and don't finish them… So I'm glad I finished this one. I hope enjoyed it! Comments are appreciated :) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
